


Close to Me

by wesawbears



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Adjusting to their new life is hard, and Monty just wants one night out with his boy. Can he convince Percy to take him out?





	Close to Me

Percy was settled on the bed, ready for a night of rest and relaxation, when he felt telltale lips at the nape of his neck.

“Hello, darling.”

Percy’s lips quirked up, but he tried to keep his voice steady and come across unaffected. “Monty? Did you need something?”

“No…” he answered, walking his fingers up Percy’s arm, “I just wanted you to know how much I adore you.”

Percy stifled a laugh. “What are you scheming?”

Monty flopped gracelessly back down on the bed. “Scheming! When have I ever schemed!”

Percy rolled over to give him a pointed look and Monty relented. “Okay, maybe I was scheming a little. But it’s nothing big!”

Percy smiled. “Of course not. Just the moon, the stars…”

Monty swatted at him playfully. “Prick. I want you to take me dancing.”

Percy stilled. “Darling...you know we can’t-”

“Oh, come on, Perce! There are so many people at these parties. No one will notice us. Please?”

Percy tried to avoid looking at Monty’s eyes, for he knew the second he did it would all be over. Monty tilted Percy’s chin up so that he was face to face with Monty’s doe eyes. “Please...I’ve been good. I just can’t stand being cooped up here for so long.”

Monty ghosted his lips over Percy’s knuckles and Percy sighed. This boy was dangerous. “You are a huge pain in my arse, you know that?”

Monty lit up. “Is that a yes?”

“I have conditions.”

Monty sat up, looking every bit the star pupil. “Conditions. Yes. Anything.”

“No drinking and we’re back here by midnight.”

Monty looked prepared to protest, but realizing he didn’t have anything to bargain with, he clamped his mouth shut. “Fine. We’ll have a perfectly reasonable evening.”

Percy grinned and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Don’t look so put out, darling.”

\--

When they arrived at the little hovel Monty led them to, Percy was surprised to see other couples there that were like them. Perhaps Monty had done his research after all.

Monty squeezed his hand. “Now do you trust me?”

Percy ignored that and put his hand on Monty’s waist, pleased with how that jolted him into silence. He murmured in his good ear, “We came to dance, right?”

Monty nodded against his shoulder and they swayed together like they had in the ocean when this thing between them first began. “Thank you,” he said, his voice muffled against Percy.

“For what?”

“Taking me here. Dancing with me. Loving me.”

Percy smiled and buried his face in Monty’s hair. “Darling, the pleasure is all mine.”


End file.
